The Suite Life of High School Musical
by VanessaNessaLovesZacAttack
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it's a crossover between High School Musical and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Maddie meets Sharpay, Troy meets Trevor, Gabriella meets Corrie, and Taylor meets Mary Margaret.
1. You have my face

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted.

"Go pack up. We're leaving in one hour!"

"OK! I'm packing up!" Troy said across the room. ( They live together now. This takes place a month after high school.)

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and of course Ryan, are going on vacation. They plan on going to Boston.

Gabriella put on a white tank top, a red mini skirt, and red Converse shoes. She put her hair in a pony tail, (like when she was singing in the bathroom, practicing breaking free. Lol!) then put on light lip gloss. Troy wore a red dress shirt with jeans and also red Converse. ( They wanted to have a color theme just for fun! Lol! )

Troy waited downstairs for Gabriella. She went down the stairs with all their bags.

"Looking good there Gabi!" Troy said.

"You don't look bad yourself" Gabi said.

"Ok let's bring this stuff in the car and pick up Taylor and Chad."

Troy and Gabi got in the car and headed of to Taylor and Chad's House. They rang the doorbell and heard Taylor say, "Be there in a minute!". Taylor opened the door. She was wearing a red halter top with a denim skirt, and also red Converse shoes. ( Like I said, they wanted to have a color theme.) Chad came down wearing his Wildcats jacket,blue jeans and red Converse too. They went of to pick up Sharpay and Ryan.

When at the Evan's house, they rang the doorbell and Ryan opened the door. Ryan was wearing the same shirt he wore when they were singing "We're All In This Together" , blue jeans, and also red Converse. Sharpay came down the stairs wearing a red sparkling halter top with white pants and red high heels like the ones Gabriella wore dancing to Were All In This Together. She was the only one not wearing red Converse which made here feel special. _Lol! _They put the bags in the car and set of to go to Boston.

"What hotel are we going to stay in?" asked Sharpay.

"The Tipton. We looked it up on the internet." Gabriella said.

"Sounds Ok, but I bet it's not the best." Sharpay said. Everybody rolled there eyes. "Sharpay, you think everything is the best if you own it." Chad pointed out.

"It's true!"

"Whatever!" everybody said at the same time.

They finally got to the Tipton hotel. Once they got in the hotel they went to the front desk to get their rooms. They got two rooms. One for the boys and one for the girls so they wouldn't spend much money. Once they got the keys to the rooms, Sharpay, for some reason felt like eating something sweet. The group of friends went to the candy counter to get some candy.

"Excuse me, can I have a Hershey's chocolate… AHH!"

"AHH!" Sharpay and Maddie screamed at the same time.

"You have my face!" Sharpay said.

**Well that's my first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!**


	2. Getting to know your twin

**Hey therez! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chappie! Feel free to give me ideas on the story. I got some good ideas from people. Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

**

Sharpay and Maddie were both in shock at what just happened. Maddie had a chocolate bar in her hand and it started to melt. The chocolate smeared all over her arm. Sharpay, had her mouth open all the way and her eyes were as big as donuts.(Weird way to put it.)

"YOUR ME! I'M YOU! WE'RE TWINS! WE'RE EACH OTHER!" Maddie and Sharpay said at the same time.

Zack and Cody just ran out of the elevator and saw Sharpay and Maddie. "OH MY GOD! IS IT MY BIRTHDAY! 'CAUSE THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!" Zack said shocked. Sharpay and Maddie both snapped out of the daze and thought about what was right in front of them.

"Um.. h-hi? I-im Maddie" Maddie told Sharpay still shocked.

"Hi! I'm Sharpay! I really wanted to have a twin that looks exactly like me! I mean this is so cool bumping into someone that looks exactly like me!"

"Hello! Aren't you creeped out on what's happening now?" Troy asked.

"Trevor?" asked Maddie, and the twins.

"Um sorry not the right guy you're looking for." Troy said.

"I'm Troy Bolton."

"Oh don't be silly! You look exactly the same!" Maddie said.

Maddie took a look at the rest of the group and saw Gabriella and Taylor.

"Corrie? Mary Margaret?" asked Maddie.

"Nope! I'm Gabriella Montez and this is Taylor McKessie." Gabriella introduced herself and her friend. She put her hand out to shake. They shook hands.

"Oh well you guys are gonna have a great time here at the Tipton." Maddie said.

"Want to hang out sometime and meet _your twins_?" Maddie asked them.

"Hey do we have twins?" Ryan and Chad asked.

"Not here"

"Aww! That's not fair!" Ryan whined.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Hey get ready! We're hanging out with Maddie and them soon" Sharpay shouted into the each room. They all got dressed up and headed out to the lobby. They got out the elevator and saw Maddie with the twins and _the other twins_.

"WOWICAN'TBELIEVEIT!" Corrie shouted when she saw Gabriella. She said it so fast that people couldn't really understand her.

"I HAVE A TWIN!" Gabriella and Corrie said at the same time. They jumped up and down and their eyes and mouthes were wide open.

"Hi I'm Corrie! What's your name?" She stuck her hand out to shake.

"I'm Gabriella" She shook her hand.

"This is _My _dream come true." Troy winked.

"Oh shut up Troy!" Gabriella punched his shoulder.

"Ow! Painful!"

"Whatever"

The same thing happened when Mary Margaret and Taylor met. The group of friends decided to go eat in the Tipton resteraunt.

"Table for.. let's see.. one two three.. eleven please!" Maddie told the waiter.

"Right this way Ma'am" The waiter led them to their seats.

They decided that each look-alike sat with their look-alike. Troy, Chad, and Ryan just sat at the end of the table and chatted with each other since they didn't have a look a like. They all chatted with their _twin_ and 10 minutes later their food arrived.

"Hey that's weird. We all ordered the same as our twin!" Corrie pointed out.

"Well I guess my twin has a great choice of food" Sharpay said.

"Whatever" the Albuquerque group said.

They all ate their food and the day passed. They had so much fun with their look-alike and headed back to the Tipton. That day was the start of new friendships. The next with be the start of new drama and things they would never expect.

* * *

**Sorry this chap wasn't that good. Next chap will have a little more drama. I promise I will get Corrie to kiss Troy and so on.**

**Later Chapter: "Troy how could you kiss her?" Gabriella slapped him on the face.**

** - LaLa**


	3. Author's note: Pls Read :

(A/N) **Hey guys! Well I was checking my reviews and you guys are right. I am irony, perky, weird, and wordy.**

**PurplePixiedust: Thanks for the idea and I know I am irony and I'll try not to say 'Lol' a lot.**

**GABS: Yup, exactly what's going to happen. ;)**

**Art335100: Yeah forgot about the psycho stuff. A snuga flurgan(pretend Finnish) Ha! (I didn't us _the three letters_ ok PurplePixiedust?)**

**kellie: yeah I'm actually getting started on making a Alan/Tin-Tin fic. There isn't a Thunderbirds category, so I'll put it in High School Musical. I'll tell you when It's posted.**

**To other people: Thanks for the reviews and please keep up the reviews. They keep me making more chaps!**

**-LaLa**

**P.S. Check my profile and see the videos I posted, and pls give me some ideas. :)**


	4. I'll brush my teeth

**A/N Hey guys! SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the very very very long wait. Any ways, on with the chap!**

**-Lala**

Troy was walking down the halls of the Tipton, whistling the tune of "Breaking Free". He was going to go to Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella's suite, while he heard a beautiful voice from the corner.

" No one else can feel it for you! Only you can let it in!" _Gabriella_ sang.

He turned around to see _Gabriella_ singing "Unwritten" by Natasha Beddingfeild.

He interrupted _Gabriella'_s singing and said, "Hey there Gabi!"

"Oh hi Troy! Um just to let you know I'm not Gab-" Corrie got cut of by Troy's lips.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was around the corner, and saw Troy kiss Corrie. A tear escaped from her eyes. Troy broke the kiss.

"riella.." Corrie finished.

Gabriella ran up to Troy and said/yelled, "Troy! How could you kiss her?" Gabriella slapped Troy on the face.

"Gabriella!" Troy said. He thought Corrie was Gabriella.(A/N Well isn't that obvious) Corrie just stood there watching the scene.

"Wait one second! I'm going to go heat up some popcorn!" Corrie said, rushing to find some popcorn for the so called movie.

Gabriella and Troy had an odd look on their face for like two seconds. Gabriella continued the scene.

"How could you Troy! I thought you loved me!" Gabriella ran away but Troy caught her arm.

"Gabriella, I didn't mean to! I thought she was you and you were her and-"

"Well that was stupid! Since you already knew Corrie and I looked alike why didn't you ask her if she was Gabriella"

"I don't know, okay! The thought didn't come to me.."

"Well I don't feel like kissing-"

"Ok! I got the popcorn!" Corrie interrupted the conversation.

Troy and Gabriella raised an eyebrow. Gabriella continued to talk.

"Well I don't feel like kissing someone with another girls germs in his mouth!"

"Gabriella I just didn't know.." Troy was thinking of words to say. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Gabi wait!"

"What!"

"Um.. Tell you what? I go brush my teeth and no more Corrie germs in my mouth!" Troy tried to make it a happy moment but the joke failed.

"Ugh.." Gabriella rolled her eyes again, and left troy and Corrie behind. She tried to hold back the laugh because she did think that _brush my teeth_ thing was kinda funny.

"Aww man! Out of popcorn!" Corrie said.

Troy had an annoyed look on his face and looked at Corrie.

"I'll go get s'more" Corrie ran off to get some more popcorn.

Troy sighed and left to go back to the boys suite.

* * *

"Troy your so stupid!" Troy thought as he banged his head on the wall. His forehead was getting kind of red so he stopped.

"Dude, what's going on in here!" Chad said as he heard the banging.

"Gabriella hates me.." Troy muttered.

"Why what you do?" Chad asked starting to feel like he needed to do one of those mission like things with Taylor and the gang again.

"I.. kissed… Corrie.."

"Burn"

Troy hit Chad on the shoulder. "I didn't mean to! I just thought she was Gabi!"

"Well, if you knew Gabi looked like Corrie, why didn't you ask if she was Gabi?"

"That's exactly what Gabi told me."

Troy knew Chad had something up his sleeve.

* * *

"You think I went a little to hard on him?" Gabriella asked Taylor.

"Gabi, I think you need to go talk to troy. It was just an accident." Taylor suggested.

"You think?"

Taylor and Sharpay nodded. Gabriella sighed. She thought of a plan.

Gabriella wrote a note and walked in front of the boy's suite. She slipped the note under the door.

* * *

Troy was going to go get a snack in the vending machine in the hall. He found the note next to the door. It read:

**Troy-**

**I'm so sorry about what happened. It was my fault. I know it was just a stupid accident.**

**-Gabi**

**P.S. If this ever happens again, make sure you ask if I/Corrie is Gabriella. You could sorta tell if it's Corrie because she acts kinda weird.**

Troy smiled and rushed over to Gabi's suite. He knocked on her door and Gabriella opened the door. He ran to her and hugged her.

"Wait a minute, are you Gabriella or Corrie?"

"Gabriella!"

"Good just making sure before I do this."

Troy kissed her passionately and spun her around. In the background, Sharpay whistled and Taylor howled. They all laughed.

"I knew you guys would get back together again!" Chad said. The door was still wide open and he was watching the whole thing. Ryan, Maddie, Zack, Cody, Corrie, and Mary Margaret were also watching. There were whistles and howls.

They group of friends talked and laughed for about an hour, so they decided to go watch T.V. They fell asleep in the girl's suite and the next morning, Everybody woke up besides Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella's head was leaning on Troy's lap while Troy had his arms wrapped around Gabriella.

"Aww!" Everybody said in unison but with quiet voices so they wouldn't wake them up.

**So that was the third chap! Pls Review and give me ideas because I think Im running out of them.Toodles!**

**-LaLa**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE READ PLS!

(A/N)Hey I'm So sorry for the very long wait! I'm Just stuck and I need ideas.. pls post ideas on reviews and dont send them to my email address. 

Btw: PLS CHECK THE LINK AT THE BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE. READ THE CAPTION. IT'S IMPRTANT TO ME AND MAYBE TO YOU :D -Bella


End file.
